La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo
by Natty Potter
Summary: Aquel chico pelirrojo al cual ella siempre amo ¡se casa!. Ahora ella hará todo lo posible para impedir esa boda rh


**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

**Primer capítulo: **"La llamada" 

**~0~**

         La luna, las estrellas luminosas y las elegantes farolas alumbraban esa noche la calle donde se encontraba uno de los más sofisticados de la cuidad muggle de Londres: "La Maison d'elegance". En el restaurante francés había mucha gente animada comiendo deliciosos (y muy caros) platos pero, en una mesa más o menos en el centro del restaurante se encontraban  dos personas disfrutando de un delicioso postre especialmente caro – No me dirás  que no está delicioso, Hermione – dijo un chico de cabellos negro azabache e impresionantes y bellos ojos verdes

- Es  más que eso – respondió la chica de cabellos castaños probando el postre. – Gracias por traerme, en serio necesitaba relajarme un poco   

- No te preocupes, eres mi mejor amiga y te mereces un poco de diversión. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con los _casos del corazón_? – el chico sonrió un poco al decir esto último, pero Hermione sabía que todo era en pos de amistad: Harry y ella eran muy buenos amigos, Hermione sospechaba que le gustaba alguien pero no acertaba nunca

- ¿_Casos del corazón_? ¿Qué dices? Estoy muy ocupada para eso, no tengo tiempo – ella dijo todo eso muy preocupada en mirar  con atención a su postre  

- Para el amor siempre hay tiempo, acuérdate de eso – Harry se puso un poco serio pero después sonrió con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier chica pero no a su mejor amiga que estaba en ese momento al frente a él 

- Ya veremos si hay tiempo y – Hermione sonrió un poco pícara -. ¿y tú? ¿qué hay con tus _casos del corazón_? 

- Aún no encuentro a la chica hum… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡oh, sí! _Adecuada _– Harry sonaba muy sincero pero Hermione lo miraba inquisidoramente 

- ¡Ahora me sales con eso! ¡Todas las chicas que conoces pagarían por estar contigo! 

- Pero yo no, ya veré… - después de terminar los postres Harry pagó la cuenta con efectivo y Hermione y él salieron del restaurante. – Yo te llevo a tu casa, vamos 

Harry y Hermione eran grandes amigos, Harry era auror y Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio de magia pero a veces hacía unos cuantos favores en el departamento de aurores. Pero se suponía que eran tres grandes amigos y no solo dos, faltaba uno y las cartas no eran suficientes y el trabajo mucho. 

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en Nueva York haciendo trabajos para el departamento de misterios, le había trabajar en esa área del departamento pero al final lo logró, pero lamentablemente tuvo que viajar hasta allá para desempeñar un trabajo. Ya se  habían cumplido diez años desde la última vez que se había ido ¿cómo estará ahora? Muchas preguntas rondaba en la cabeza de Hermione. 

***

Hermione estaba  hospedada en un hotel muggle de Londres porque estaba haciendo un pequeño favor al departamento de aurores: atrapar a unos  ladrones magos que asaltaban a muggles. No era un gran trabajo pero al menos estaba hospedada en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres y aparte que ella tenía el trabajo asegurado en el ministerio. 

¡Ring! 

El teléfono de su cuarto sonaba, ella cogió el teléfono, de repente sería  alguien  interesante – ¿alo? -  

- Señorita Granger, tiene una llamada del señor Weasley, ¿la comunico? …  ¿alo? ¿alo? 

- Pá…páseme – Hermione se había quedado absorta, no podía ser… sonó  la  musiquita de espera y luego… 

- Hola, Hermione… ¿Alo? – era una voz inconfundible, bella, melodiosa…    

- Ho…hola, ¿Ron? 

- ¡Me reconociste! Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás? 

- Bi…bien de escucharte – ella no sabía por qué,  pero estaba sonriendo como tonta 

- Igualmente, bueno, querida amiga, te llamo para invitarte – Ron sonaba feliz, pero Hermione no sabía si también sonreía como tonto

- ¿invitarme a qué? – Hermione sonreía aún más 

- A mi boda, Hermione ¡me caso! - ¡PLAM! Hermione se había caído de la cama

- ¿Qué pasó, estás bien? 

- Sí, sí, no pasa nada – Hermione trataba de sonar feliz pero en  ese momento no había ni rastro de sonrisa en su cara y se estaba sobando la rodilla derecha  

- Bueno, quería saber si tú y Harry podían venir en este viernes, me encantaría que me ayuden con los preparativos y que tú seas la dama de honor especial y Harry, el padrino

- Hum… está bien, Ron, yo le voy a decir a Harry. ¿Y… cómo se llama la afortunada? 

- ¡Oh! Sabes quién es, Lavender Brown – La sonrisa de Hermione parecía tan lejana…

- ¡Qué bien! Ya me contarás todo cuando valla por allá 

- Sí, por ahora tengo que colgar porque estas llamaditas muggles son caras

- ¿Y porqué no te apareces? 

- Tengo que colgar, adiós, ¡cuídate mucho! Me mandas una lechuza, adiós – Y colgó. Ronald Weasley había colgado el teléfono y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decir por qué no se aparecía y encima se iba a casar 

- ¿No se supone que debería estar feliz, _Crookshanks_? – el gato la miró con una mirada un poco extraña, como resaltándole que era obvio que no estaba nada feliz   

***

_Querido Ron: _

_     Harry y yo estamos encantados por tu invitación y aceptamos ser el padrino y dama de honor respectivamente, pero Harry irá unos días antes de la boda (como sabes, es auror y el trabajo __exige__ mucho) mientras que yo iré el viernes acordado. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York a las cinco en punto (de acuerdo a la hora de Estados Unidos). _

_Besos, _

_Hermione       _

_-  _  Muy bien, la mandaré con Hedwing. Qué pena que no pueda ir antes, pero… __

- Harry, tengo que decirte algo – Hermione ya no se aguantaba más

- Dime, ¿qué cosa? 

- Estoy enamorada de Ron desde siempre – Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente 

- ¡Hasta que lo admites! .Él también, ¿sabes? – Harry dijo eso tranquilamente

- Pero ya no, ahora se casa, ¡se casa! 

- Hermione – Harry la cogió de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. – Una de las razones por las cuales no estoy yendo  mañana es porque quiero que lo reconquistes, se que aún te adora, lo conozco perfectamente 

- ¿Me estás diciendo que… detenga  esa boda? 

- Eso mismo

- ¿Estás loco? 

- Tal vez… - Hermione puso cara pensativa

- ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo? 

- No 

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Estoy seguro 

***

Por fin había llegado el viernes, Hermione ya tenía todas sus maletas listas y, con ayuda de Harry, subió todas sus maletas al carro del mencionado (un Mercedes Benz del año). - ¿Ya tienes algo planeado?

- En realidad, no. Pero supongo que sería poner todos mis encantos es él, ¿no? 

- Yo no te recomendaría eso, amiga 

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Tú deberías ser muy disimulada pero al mismo tiempo meterle cosas en la cabeza a los dos 

- ¿A los dos? 

- A Ron y a Lavender. Diles, por ejemplo, cosas que podrían arruinar el matrimonio, eso tienes que pensarlo tú  

- Sí, lo haré – Hermione se veía decidida. Después de un rato llegaron al aeropuerto muggle y dieron sus maletas para que sean llevadas al avión.

- Bueno. Falta poco para mi vuelo, ya tengo que ir yendo al avión 

- Muy bien, Hermione. Recuerda lo que hablamos, si quieres ayuda llámame o mándame una lechuza, ¿bien? 

- No te preocupes, gracias por todo – Hermione abrazó a Harry 

- De nada, anda que pierdes el avión – Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione -. Me cuentas como va tu _plan del corazón      _

- ¿_Plan del corazón_?

- _Todos los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York dirigirse al avión  ahora, por favor / All the passengers with destiny to New York go to the airplane __now__, please _

- ¡Adiós, Harry! 

El viaje fue tranquilo para las personas que iban en el avión con destino a  Nueva York, todos excepto Hermione. Ella estaba totalmente tensa y, cabría decir, nerviosa. Cuando llegó la comida dio un salto que casi hizo tirar la comida a la aeromoza – disculpe, es que estoy un poco nerviosa – la aeromoza dejó la comida de Hermione en su bandeja con una sonrisa un poco fingida. 

- _Todos los pasajeros ajústense los cinturones, ya vamos a llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York_

_Ya vamos a llegar, me pondré nerviosa, ¡no puede ser! ¿y si va con Lavender y me pongo a tartamudear como idiota?_

Hermione sentía como el avión descendía, sentía maripositas en el estómago, sentía que al ver a Ron se desmayaría. Y después de un momento de tensión, el avión se detuvo. Hermione bajó del avión temblando un poco. 

Entró por las puertas del aeropuerto y comenzó a buscar una cabellera roja, por fin lo vio - ¿Ron? – él volteó y… 

- ¿Ron? ¿Quién es Ron? – Un hombre con una cara de amargado y una verruga en la frente había hablado  

- Disculpe, señor, lo siento, me equivoqué __

- Claro que lo hiciste, ¿acaso yo tengo verrugas? – Hermione sintió un calor dentro de ella, el hombre de la verruga ya se había ido y alguien la estaba abrazando por atrás, Hermione volteó y vio al hombre que estuvo amando durante diez largos años __

- ¡Ron! – Hermione lo abrazó muy fuerte luego de haber contemplado por unos segundos a un hombre fuerte, de ojos azules, pecoso y con un suave pelo rojo brillante. __

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

¡Hola a todos! Quiero aclarar algo: En este fic Harry **no es gay** como lo es el tipo en la película. Es mi adaptación y no todo es al pie de la letra, disfrútenlo y espero que dejen un review. 

Natty Potter

     __

     __


End file.
